What Pucca Found
by Pumpkinbam
Summary: Tobe asks Garu if he wants to have a sleepover. Garu agrees but what they didn't notice was that Pucca overheard them and became suspicious. PuccaxGaru. NOT TORU!
1. What Pucca Found 1

**

* * *

**

**Story Description: **Tobe asks Garu if he wants to have a sleepover. Garu agrees but what they didn't notice was that Pucca overheard them and became suspicious. PuccaxGaru. NOT TORU!

**I came up with this random idea okay. I don't know if any one has come up with this idea yet?**

**P.S. I just read "Jealousy" by puccaxgaru4eva1 and I loved it! U AND UR STORIES ROCK! XD**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pucca or any of it's characters. All of it belongs to Vooz. Co., Ltd. Ughh you get the point!

* * *

**What Pucca Found**

_UrMyOneNOnly_

* * *

Garu was practicing his ninja skills.

Tobe came up to him, "Do you want to have a sleep over?", he asked.

"I'd love to", Garu said happily.

What they did'nt notice was that Pucca overheard them and decided to follow them.

Pucca had a suspicious look on her face, 'I wonder why they want to have a sleepover? THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ENEMIES!?!?'.

But before she could reach them they already left while she was thinking to herself.

Pucca went to Goh-Rong and found Ching.

She walked up to Ching, "Can you come with me to Garu's House to see what Garu and Tobe are up to?".

"Sure", Ching nodded also curious as to what they were doing.

They went to Garu's house.

Ching waited outside while Pucca decided to walk up to the front door.

Pucca knocked on the door but no one answered.

She opened the door but no one was in there too.

Pucca went into into the house but when she peeked into Garu's room she fainted at what she saw.

Meanwhile, Ching decided to see what Pucca was doing.

"Pucca what's taking you so- OH MY GOSH! PUCCA!", Ching saw Pucca on the ground.

She ran up to her to see if she was okay.

But when she peeked inside Garu's room she fainted and fell right next to Pucca.

Abyo was at the Goh-Rong he looked around to see if he could find his friends.

He shrugged and walked out of the Goh-Rong, "Oh well I wonder what Garu's been up to?".

When he got to Garu's house he noticed the door left open.

He scratched his head, "Why would Garu leave his door open like this?".

He went inside anyway only to find Pucca and Ching on the floor fainted.

Abyo ran up to see what happened but when he peeked inside Garu's room he fainted and fell at the drop of a hat.

A few minutes later...

They all woke up, looked at each other and burst out with laughter.

Pucca sighed in relief, "Phew! It was just a dream".

That's what they all thought but when they peeked inside Garu's room they all fainted in an instant.

Garu and Tobe came out to see what was causing all the noise.

They were wide-eyed when they saw Pucca, Ching and Abyo lying on the floor.

Garu shook his head, "I told them not to peek!", and then he and Tobe went back inside.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**That last part I had to re-type coz it got erased. GRRR! :(**

**Anyways I hope ya'll liked it!**

**I promise it will be Pucca and Garu later.**

**I don't know what they are doing in there! Use your IMAGINATION! DON'T ASK ME!**

**R&R!**

_**- UrMyOneNOnly**_

* * *


	2. What Pucca Found 2

* * *

**Here's the NEXT ONE!!! XD**

**I DON'T KNOW WHY I MAKE THEM FAINT! IT'S JUST RANDOM! *SMILES***

* * *

**What Pucca Found 2  
**_UrMyOneNOnly_

_

* * *

_

The next day...

Garu and Tobe was walking when they saw Pucca.

"Hi Pucca!", Garu waved to greet her.

Pucca ignored him and ran past both them.

Garu frowned, "She hates me now!", he crossed his arms.

Tobe looked into Garu's eyes, "But I still love you babe!".

Garu had a looked weirdly at Tobe, "WHATEVER!", he said and walked away.

Tobe hung his head down and cried out, "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!".

"Uhh Tobe are you okay?", Chief asked.

Tobe's eyes lit up, 'YEEEEEEES!!!!', he thought in his mind.

Garu walked around Sooga until he stopped by at a Flower Shop.

'Maybe I could apologize to Pucca and give her some flowers to cheer her up', Garu walked in the store, looking for some flowers to give to Pucca.

He wandered around the store looking at all the flowers.

He stopped and looked at a bouquet of pink lotus flowers, "I'll take this one", Garu paid at the counter and went to look for Pucca.

Garu walked over to the Goh-Rong to see if Pucca was there.

Once he walked inside he spotted Pucca sitting by herself in a far away table, looking quite depressed.

Garu took a deep breath and walked up to Pucca's table and took a seat opposite her.

"Hey?", He tried to get her to look up.

Pucca didn't move, she just kept looking down, "Oh, it's you", she managed to utter.

Garu started, "Pucca what I just want to say I'm sorry", This caught Pucca's attention as she looked up to listen to what he has to say.

He continued, "I'm sorry for accepting to have a sleepover with Tobe...", Pucca nodded her head and gestured to continue.

"And sorry for not inviting you", Garu added. Pucca looked offended and began to pout.

Garu rolled his eyes, "Pucca I am NOT in love with Tobe, Okay!!".

Pucca stood up questioning him, "Then who do you love?!?!".

"You Pucca! I'm in love with you!", Garu then embraced Pucca and...

HE KISSED HER!!!

Pucca was surprised at first but then returned the kiss.

They parted a few seconds later.

"So do you want to go out tomorrow?", Garu asked.

Pucca smiled and nodded her head in agreement, "Okay Tomorrow".

Both Garu and Pucca walked home with smiles on their faces. They both couldn't wait til' tomorrow comes.

* * *

**WHAT?!?! NO FAINTING?!?! AWWWW FUDGEEE CAKEEES!!!!!!**

**BLEH! HMMM NOTHING MUCH TO SAY........**

**R&R Plz... Tnx...**

* * *


	3. What Pucca Found 3

**

* * *

**

**OOOOkie! I'm BAAAACK! NEVERMIND!**

**Gonna finish this thing! Remember there is always... A HAPPY ENDING!!!**

**

* * *

**

**What Pucca Found 3  
**_UrMyOneNOnly_

**

* * *

**

Pucca looked at the time, "Awww! Was it just a dream? No fair!", she looked crossed.

Garu knocked on the door of Pucca's house.

Pucca's eyes shone, "YAY! IT WAS'NT A DREAM!"

Pucca on hearing the knock became excited and ran to open the door to see Garu.

Garu smiled, "Hey Pucca! Guess where we're going?!?".

"Uhh... The Goh-Rong?", Pucca guessed.

Garu shook his head, "Nope! Guess again!".

"Hhmmm...", Pucca thought and thought, "The park, Outer space, The beach, The museum, Over the rainbow errr Wonderland?".

Garu smiled and chuckled shaking his head.

Pucca thought then something came up, "FUN FAIR! FUN FAIR!", she said with excitement.

"Yeah! You're right! Let's-a-go! Race-ya-there!", Garu ran off with Pucca behind him.

"Yesh! Finally I'm going to beat Pucca!", Garu in the lead thought with pride.

**WOOOOOOOSH!!!!!!!!**

Pucca giggled as she sped past Garu causing Garu to **NEARLY** faint **BUT** he did'nt.

They both got to the Fun Fair where there were lots of pretty and colourful little rides.

"AHA! I KNEW IT! I KNEW GARU LOVED HER BACK ALL ALONG!", Abyo smirked knowing that he was right.

"ABYO DON'T BE NOSY!!!", Abyo cringed at Ching's angry voice.

He turned to face the two smiling faces of Pucca and Garu, "I spoke to soon. See you two later!", he ran off before Ching gets more mad.

Pucca and Garu laughed to each other.

"Let's go on the Ferris Wheel!", Pucca dragged Garu to the line.

But Garu stopped Pucca, "NO WAY! We're going to the Roller Coaster!", Garu argued.

"NO! WE'RE GOING ON THE FERRIS WHEEL!", Pucca argued back.

"NO I ASKED YOU OUT SO I DECIDE! GOT IT!", Garu told her off.

Pucca glared at him and turned the other way, "Hmph! Fine!".

Garu did the same, "FINE!".

There was a short silence and a few minutes later...

Garu and Pucca hugged each other crying.

"I'm so sorry baby I still love you!", Garu apologized.

Pucca wiped off her last tears, "Me too!".

"You know what? Let's just ride the Merry-Go-Round", Garu suggested.

Pucca agreed not wanting to cause arguements, "Sure thing!".

They walked off to the Merry-Go-Round.

Little did they notice four people watching the whole scenario unfold.

"I hate to say I told ya so!", Abyo said victoriously.

Ching, Tobe and Chief rolled their eyes.

"I can't imagine you being out there with him", Chief said to Tobe.

"WHAT?!?!", Tobe had a look of disbelief.

"Nah! No way! That would look soo wrong in soo many ways!", Abyo said in a matter of fact tone.

Meanwhile at the Merry-Go-Round...

Pucca and Garu had a fun time on the Merry-Go-Round.

Pucca had a suggestion, "Okay rock, paper, scissors! Whoever wins get's to choose the ride!".

"Rock, paper, scissors!", They said in sync. Pucca got Scissors, Garu got Rock, Pucca is victorious!

They went on the Ferris Wheel.

The ride stopped at the top of the Ferris Wheel.

Pucca looked at the brightly shining stars in the night sky, "The star are beautiful tonight!".

Garu gazed dreamily at Pucca, "Yes you are- I mean they are! ehehe!".

Next, they went on the Roller Coaster.

Garu and Pucca screamed with excitement at the top of her lungs as the coster wooshed down.

Then Garu walked Pucca home.

"I had a REAAAALLLLY fun day today!", Pucca exclaimed.

"Glad you did Pucca! Glad you did!", Garu smiled.

They hugged, kissed and said their farewells.

Both slept with smiles on their faces, still dreaming of each other.

**_The End..._**

* * *

**Done! Finally! Took a while.**

**I don't think I want to continue! SORRY! But remember you will always have your... *Spongebob Style* IMAGINATION!**

**Oh well... CHEERIO! CHEERIO! CHEERIO TO ALL!**

**R&R...**

* * *


End file.
